On Your Own
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: After Merrill kills the alien, Morgan and Graham go into town to the doctors, leaving Merrill and Bo alone. Well, not really.


On Your Own  
  
By: Moe  
  
  
  
Chapter One- You're Not Alone  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hess family stood silently in the living room, they couldn't recognize it as home anymore. The windows were broken, there were broken glass and furniture pieces scattered across the floor, not to mention the lifeless extra terrestrial perched against the wall. For what seemed like an eternity, nobody moved.  
  
" Morgan and I will go into town, he really needs to see a doctor" Graham, still had his deep, calm tine. He had done everything he could in the past days not to frighten his young children. Some things, he couldn't control.  
  
" I want to come" Bo spoke from the doorway, her large blue eyes fixed on her father.  
  
" No honey" Graham said, " you're going to stay here with Uncle Merrill".  
  
" I want to come to" Merrill commented, but stopped after a stern glare from his brother.  
  
Bo ran over to her father, attaching her grip to his leg. Graham lifted her into his arms, slowly making way towards his brother. Merrill took the little girl into his own arms, stroking her back gently.  
  
" We can play tea party" he whispered, the prime goal was to get her mind on something else, anything else.  
  
" I don't want to" she responded.  
  
It was enough distraction for Graham and Morgan to slip out of the house, having somewhat trouble with the front door. Only when Merrill heard the car pulling out of the gravel driveway, did he put Bo on her feet.  
  
He bent down to her level, " how about you go and get your coloring books, we can have fun with those".  
  
Bo nodded, then crept towards the staircase, taking her time on each step. Merrill watched until she was out of sight on the second story. He went into the dinning room, after taking the wool blanket off the couch and covering the body. Clearing the table of wooden boards and dishes from a meal that was never eaten.  
  
There was a soft thud sound. Merrill stopped to see if it was something he was doing. But it wasn't. It came from upstairs.  
  
" Bo?" he walked to the bottom of the staircase. No answer. He rushed up the steps, slowing down when he saw her through the banister. Like a statue, Bo was standing in the hallway, " Bo, what's wrong?".  
  
Merrill followed the direction in which she was staring. Her and Morgan's bedroom, pitch black from the boarded windows and the night sky (A/N: I know it was the morning in the movie, but here it's nighttime).  
  
" You don't have to be afraid of the dark" he told her.  
  
" I'm not afraid of the dark" Bo said calmly, " I'm afraid of what's in the dark".  
  
Merrill took a few steps ahead to the entrance of the bedroom. There was someone, or something, moving around in there. He could hear footsteps and the bedposts moving. No need to turn on the light, he could hear the clicking, the communication. Tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the sound of his heart beating inside his head.  
  
Reversing his steps, he felt Bo's presence at his side. A loud crash came from inside the bedroom, followed by three pounding footsteps, closer, closer to them. In the blink of an eye, Merrill grabbed Bo's arm and raced to the staircase. Halfway down, he managed to get her mid air, in fear the creature chasing them would get her first, or at all.  
  
The front door, the closets exit at the bottom. He remembered the difficulties Graham and Morgan had getting out of the way, as it was secluded, barricaded by wooden boards. Forgetting about it, Merrill bolted down the hallway. The back door was still adjured, the only escape was straight ahead. Last minute, he slipped on the rug in the kitchen, falling to the floor.  
  
" Run Bo, get outside!" his mind screamed.  
  
He didn't have time to make sure she was safe, but he knew she was smart. The creature stalked above him, Merrill tried not to look, they were frightening enough just to think about. Like a baby, he rolled onto the tiles, then ripped the carpet to the side. A chair fell over, along with another body that landed next to him. He yelled, then jumped to his feet, running out the backdoor.  
  
Merrill jumped over the porch, and landed, crouching next to the kids sandbox.  
  
" Bo?" he screamed, " Bo, where are you?".  
  
" Uncle Merrill!" he heard her voice through the dark. In front of him, the cornfield.  
  
  
  
He ran through the rows of ears, the field was so large, it'd probably take a miracle to find her.  
  
" I'm here!" Merrill managed to hear her through the brushing of the leaves.  
  
Merrill dropped to her knees in the mud next to her. She yelled out something, but didn't have time to finish before he clamped a hand over her mouth. " Don't say a word" he whispered, when noticing that the leaves were being brushed at again, and they weren't moving. They still remained still. Clicking, there it was again, it was their way of talking to one another.  
  
The creatures, they knew they weren't alone in the field. Bo was panting against her uncle's hand. Merrill placed his other hand in the dirt under them, he felt something cold, and metal. A flashlight, it being the one Graham had dropped the other night, but he didn't know that.  
  
" Be very quiet".  
  
He removed his hand, directing Bo ahead of them to where the backyard was, keeping the flashlight at hand. It was obvious they were moving, not as much as when they ran in there, but enough for those things to know that they were getting out of the field. Then again, it was all part of the plan that Merrill had just come up with.  
  
  
  
" Scream!" he yelled after leaving the field. They were behind the playground, enough moonlight.  
  
Bo's piercing scream rang throughout the farmland. Perfect, it was the perfect bait to lure them in. Merrill started screaming as well, like it was a game, like it was a funny joke.  
  
Bo, on the other hand, had no idea why she was screaming. It was obvious in the tone, but when she saw the two shapes emerged from the ears of corn, and her screams became louder, real. While screaming himself, Merrill reached down about a foot in front of where he was standing. Bo watched as he took Isabelle's water dish into his grip, the same dish Graham brought out for her the night before. It was still full, seeing as Isabelle never had the chance to drink from it. He threw the dish sideways, towards the first creature to get close enough. Water splashed within a five inch radius, burning through its epidermis, or whatever it may have been to them. She heard the cry, one she had never heard before from a human, and she knew her uncle had done it again.  
  
Merrill grabbed her again from under her arms. He placed her on the platform of her playground. " Go down the slide Bo" she had no idea why he wanted her to do that, but knew this wasn't the time to ask questions like she would normally do. He followed her, lying on his stomach. She flew down the plastic side and rushed away from the bottom, knowing Merrill would be doing the same. Less than three seconds after, he came down, still on his stomach, though his body length covered the slide. Still laying down, he was able to reach the pitchfork that was laying in the grass nearby, the tool Morgan used to kill one of the family dogs who tried to hurt his sister. Just as he expected, the remaining creature followed in Bo and Merrill's path through the playground and down the slide.  
  
Bo tried to cover her eyes in time. Before it had the chance to as much as touch the grass, she watched her uncle drive the steel tip through the body. A scream that almost matched her own, but that's all she let herself see.  
  
" It's okay Bo" she heard Merrill's voice closer, he was much more calm now, " it's okay, it's all over".  
  
She looked up, not wanting to look beyond him. Burying her face in his shoulder, he carried her back inside. They had a few more unexpected visitors. Now, finally, they were really gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- The next chapter (if there is one, who knows); What happened to Graham and Morgan? What's going to happen to Merrill and Bo? 


End file.
